This project represents a continuation of a two-year study of women in working class and blue collar jobs. It will support completion of data analysis on the meaning of work, the integration of work roles and family roles and the differences between women in traditional and nontraditional jobs with particular attention to the impact of training programs on the movement of women into nontraditional fields.